Come on, Darling
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Ursula est à New-York. Elle décide de sympathiser avec Cruella... afin d'avoir une alliée contre Rumpelstilskin au besoin. Cependant cette dernière est peut-être bien plus sympathique que peut le laisser présager son prénom. Sea DeVil. 4x13


**Disclamer : Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas. La série appartient à la ABC.**

_Guest Anna_** : Tu me l'a demandé alors j'ai essayé... Je vais tenter l'OS Dragon Queen aussi (il devrait arriver bientôt). J'espère que ça te plaira ^^**

**Attention : spoiler pour le 4x16**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ursula monta sur le siège passager à l'avant, laissant Gold s'installer derrière. Cruella tourna les clefs et la voiture rugit, comme impatiente de courir sur la route. Ils manquèrent de renverser quelqu'un en sortant de la propriété.

Ursula aurait presque regrettée de s'être installée devant. Elle voyait les trottoirs et les poteaux s'approcher dangereusement. Ces derniers semblaient pourtant tenir à leurs vies et s'écarter au dernier moment. Cruella tournait brusquement le volant et la voiture crissait des pneus avant de s'exécuter. Ursula se tassait légèrement, se cachant dans la fourrure écarlate de son siège de la même manière qu'un poisson aurait cherché refuge dans une anémone.

\- « Où allons-nous, _darling_ ?, demanda Cruella contrainte de s'arrêter à un feu rouge.

\- J'ai été contraint d'investir l'appartement de notre très chère Ursula, informa Gold.

\- Ma voiture n'a pas de branchies alors j'espère que ce n'est pas en eaux profondes. »

Cruella s'amusa de son propre humour et suivit les indications d'Ursula jusqu'à l'appartement. La voiture atypique se démarquait aisément des autres carcasses aux couleurs ternes. Cruella klaxonna et doubla une voiture qu'elle estimait trop lente. Elle roulait, indifférente aux autres, s'estimant par défaut dans son bon droit.

« Tu as donc planifié une opération suicide ? » ironisa Gold.

Ursula se posait également la question. Cruella donna un violent coup de volant et la voiture se rangea contre le trottoir, butant toutefois contre ce dernier.

\- « C'est eux qui roulent en sens inverse.

\- C'est toi qui est à contre-courant » lui fit remarquer Ursula.

Cruella la regarda quelques secondes, cherchant visiblement un argument qui pourrait justifier sa faute. Elle rajusta ton épais manteau de fourrure sur ses épaules et un rictus amusé se peignit sur ses lèvres d'un rouge écarlate.

« Quel mal y a-t-il à vouloir arriver à ton appartement avant le coucher du soleil ? »

* * *

Ursula ouvrit la porte de son modeste appartement. Gold prit place à une petite table et porta toute son attention sur l'ordinateur portable. Cruella jeta quelques regards furtifs autour d'elle. Elle dénotait dans cet appartement. Ses salons claquaient doucement sur le parquet. Dans l'appartement terne, le rouge le noir et le blanc dont elle était vêtue tranchaient avec la couleur sombres des murs. Elle passa doucement une main habillée d'un gant pourpre sur le papier peint.

\- « J'adore cet appartement, _darling_. Tu as toujours eu du goût.

\- Tu dis ça parce qu'il y a des bulles sur le papier peint ?, s'amusa Ursula.

\- Ce sont des taches, _darling_ » corrigea Cruella dans un sourire vainqueur.

Ursula secoua doucement la tête. Cette éternelle victime de la mode était bien plus sympathique que le rat d'égout qui pillait librement ses placards. Cruella prit place sur une chaise en face de Gold. Son manteau se bouffa et on la perdit presque au milieu de cette fourrure volumineuse.

« Tu peux ôter ton bébé poilu, je ne pense pas que le Ténébreux va s'enfuir avec », lança Ursula en déposant trois verres sur la table.

Cruella s'en dévêtit finalement, dévoilant une robe plus que légère. Elle portait toujours de vêtements si épais qu'on oubliait que son corps était si fin. Elle ôta ses gants écarlates qu'elle posa sur la table. Elle s'accouda sur la table et nicha son menton dans le creux de sa main. Gold énuméra les étapes de leur plans mais Cruella était, pour l'instant, à des lieues de s'en soucier. Ses préoccupations étaient toutes autres.

« Si tu as accepté le petit nain dans ta caverne, tu peux bien accepter de loger une vieille amie ? », demanda-t-elle à Ursula.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, signifiant son accord. Ceci sembla satisfaire son invitée de dernière minute. Elle ajouta cependant :

« Je dois aller m'acheter des vêtements. Autant en profiter avant qu'on me bloque mes cartes de crédit et que je devienne misérable. »

* * *

« J'adore les fourrures, déclara-t-elle en caressant les étoffes avec délectation. Je n'aime que ça. Je pense que c'est mon True Love. »

Elle arracha un manteau à ses compagnons et plaça l'étoffe contre elle. Elle passa une main sur le vêtement, appréciant la qualité de la fourrure.

« Quelle femme dans cette vallée de larmes pourrait ne pas aimer les fourrures, darling ? », soupira Cruella.

La vue de tous ces vêtements ne demandant qu'à être achetés semblait la griser autant qu'un verre de gin. Ursula haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras. Elle avait espéré pouvoir discuter de Gold, pas une virée shopping avec la reine de ce domaine.

\- « Je pense que Rumpelstilskin va nous tendre un piège.

\- Peut-il vraiment en être autrement ? Ce nabot nécessiteux ne trouve son bonheur qu'en piétinant les autres..., dit Cruella dans un souffle, sans détacher son attention des vêtements.

\- Il ne faut pas se laisser berner... comme la dernière fois, rappela Ursula.

\- Tu préfères en rouge ou en vert ? »

Cruella tira deux chemises du rayon et les montra à Ursula en quête de son avis. Elle pouvait parfois se montrer cruellement superficielle et cela pouvait être quelque peu déroutant.

\- « … la verte, dit finalement Ursula prise au dépourvu.

\- Dans ce cas, prends la rouge, déclara Cruella d'une voix assurée. Ta... robe, ou du moins ce que tu appelais comme telle, laissait croire que tu avais trainée dans la vase des océans avec les algues.

\- Toujours aussi délicate, ironisa la déesse des mers.

\- Et je ne te parlerais pas ce cette affreuse combinaison que j'ai pu apercevoir...

\- C'est mon uniforme de travail, se défendit Ursula. Je donne à manger aux poissons, je ne fais pas de défilé. »

Cruella remit la chemise verte en rayon et mit la rouge sur son bras droit. Elle s'avança vers sa vieille amie.

\- « Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne fais que donner des croquettes à des poissons qu'ils ne peuvent pas apprécier ce qu'ils voient.

\- C'est pour ça que tu me fais ce regard de merlan frit ?, s'amusa Ursula.

\- Je sais voir ton potentiel. Come on, _darling_...

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, ce sont des yeux de chien battu. »

Cruella sourit, satisfaite et Ursula prit finalement la chemise. Il était parfois difficile de refuser quelque chose à Cruella, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de vêture.

* * *

Ursula finit sa journée de travail. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se changer et partit directement sur le chemin du retour. Une voiture ralentit et adapta sa vitesse à son allure. Elle reconnut sans mal la voiture blanche et noire qui se pavanait avec ses pneus à flancs blancs.

\- « Je ne te savais pas adepte du _street style_, lança une voix amusée depuis la voiture.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu faisais taxi à tes heures, rétorqua Ursula sur le même ton.

\- Je vois que tu as mis ta chemise, constata Cruella en apercevant une parcelle de tissu écarlate par delà l'informe combinaison.

\- Tu ne prends dans ton taxi que les personnes qui ont du goût ?

\- En as-tu jamais douté ? Come on, _darling _».

Cruella pila et la voiture s'arrêta net. Les voitures derrière elle s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement et derrière le volant de sa De Vil voiture, la conductrice n'en avait que faire. Les moteurs rugirent, signifiant leur impatience et leur agacement mais Cruella les ignora encore. Elle se pencha sur le siège passager et ouvrit la porte à Ursula qui prit place sur le fauteuil à poils rouges.

\- « Où va-t-on ?

\- Manger un morceau.

\- Et Gold ?, demanda Ursula.

\- Il a un micro-onde, il a des nouilles. Il va survivre non ? »

Elles se sourirent, complices. La voiture De Vil rugit et démarra soudainement, surprenant les voitures restées prostrées derrière elle.

* * *

Ursula se fendait d'un sourire moqueur. La clientèle de ce restaurant était bruyante et le costume criard des employés donnait des sueurs froides à Cruella. A cette heure, il n'y avait foule mais le restaurant n'était pas dénué de toute activité pour autant.

\- « Quoi ?, s'offusqua Cruella.

\- Rien, rien...

\- Je nous aurais bien pris une table dans un restaurant chic mais je n'ai plus les moyens. Et je te rappelle que le Ténébreux est devenu le Seigneur des nouilles depuis qu'il est chez toi.

\- Ça a au moins le mérite d'être original. », s'amusa son amie.

Cruella croisa les bras, faisant bouffer sa fourrure. Elle cachait ainsi assez habillement son visage que l'on devinait vexé.

« Puis-je prendre votre commande... ? » demanda timidement un employé derrière le comptoir.

Ce dernier se tassa quelque peu lorsque Cruella se tourna vers lui pour le toiser d'un regard noir. Elle ressemblait alors à une étrange animal au pelage ébouriffé.

\- « On va prendre deux _double cluck combo_.

\- Vous voulez des _calamari rings _? C'est -50%, les informa-t-il.

\- Non, souffla Cruella en s'approchant du comptoir.

\- Vous réglez comment ?, demanda-t-il en validant leur commande.

\- Par chèque. »

Cruella sortit un chéquier et un stylo d'un poche intérieur de son épais manteau. Elle lui demanda le montant. L'employé l'en informa alors. Cruella débouchonna son stylo plume et entreprit de remplir le chèque. Elle ne fit que graver la somme sur le papier, l'encre refusant de couler. Elle s'agaça, secoua son stylo.

« Maudite... Maudite saleté... maudite de maudite plume ! », siffla-t-elle de colère.

Cruella reporta son attention sur son chéquier qu'elle remplit enfin. Ursula se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. La situation était des plus risible.

Cruella tendit le chèque à l'employé. Celle-ci se fendit d'un réel sourire amusé en le découvrant parsemé de petites taches d'encre noire. L'employé prit le chèque d'une main, essayant de s'essuyer le visage de l'autre. Ceci eut seulement pour effet de le faire d'avantage ressembler à un raton laveur qu'à un dalmatien.

« Ne vous plaignez pas. Les points reviennent à la mode. Les marinières c'est dépassé. », lui lança Cruella en guise d'excuses.

Elles s'installèrent à une table. Cruella faisait tache avec ses vêtements haute couture dans un environnement si modeste. Elles discutèrent. Si Gold fut abordé longuement avec sérieux, la conversation devint plus légère.

\- « Donc, résuma Ursula, si le Ténébreux se retourne contre nous, je pourrais compter sur toi ?

\- _Darling_, je transformerai ce petit nain nécessiteux en sac à main. Tu aimes bien les écailles, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les sujets devinrent presque futiles. L'heure était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'elle décidèrent de quitter le fast food.

Cruella démarra la voiture dont les yeux jaunes et lumineux éclairèrent la route bétonnée. Malgré la nuit qui commençait à tomber, elle ne modifia en rien sa conduite.

Cependant, la voiture prenait un chemin tout autre que celui de l'appartement. Il était difficile d'estimer si la conductrice connaissait déjà leur point de chute car elle roulait toujours à vive allure. Peu importe les circonstances, Cruella écrasait toujours son pied contre l'accélérateur. Ursula demanda leur destination, plus par curiosité que par inquiétude.

« Come on, _darling_. C'est un surprise. »

* * *

Ayant conclu en son fort intérieur que Gold ne pleurerait pas leur absence pour une soirée, Cruella traversa la ville jusque dans un petit repère à l'abri des regards indiscrets qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement. Ursula se laissa entrainer dans cet endroit secret.

L'endroit avait une lumière tamisée et dans ce cadre lourd et feutré, Cruella semblait toute assortie. Des petites tables circulaires fleurissaient dans toute la pièce et il me semblait y avoir là que des clients mis dans la confidence.

\- « Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?, demanda la sorcière des mers.

\- Je sais qu'avoir un souvenir de la maison est une chose précieuse. Moi j'ai mes bébés poilus, confia pensivement Cruella en passant une main sur son manteau. Mais toi... »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Elle désigna un banquette en cuir, sur laquelle Ursula finit par prendre place. Elle ôta son lourd manteau qui vint habiller le dos d'une chaise. Elle accorda un léger sourire discret à son amie et se dirigea vers le comptoir du bar.

Cruella marchait avec aisance. Elle semblait avoir son passe-droit en ce lieu car le barman passa outre ses clients précédents pour prendre sa commande. Cette dernière revint, avec deux verres. Elle posa l'un deux à l'intention d'Ursula et porta le second à ses lèvres. La sorcière des mers reconnut le liquide translucide dans lequel baignaient glaçons et citron vert. Cruella posa son verre, vidé de son gin tonic. Elle se dirigea vers une scène à laquelle Ursula n'avait prêté attention jusqu'alors.

La robe noire soulignait la blancheur de sa peau. Le tissu épousait son corps et rendait sa minceur encore plus saisissante. Elle replaça furtivement une mèche de ses cheveux blancs et noir. Ses lèvres n'en semblaient alors que plus rouges. Ursula ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'humble orchestre qui s'était installé derrière elle.

La sorcière des mers avait croisé bien des sirènes et bien des voix enjôleuses. Celle de Cruella ne brillait pas par sa virtuosité ni sa maitrise vocale. Le timbre était assez singulier, grave et rauque, dont la mélodie était rendue mélancolique par un violoncelle et une contrebasse qui l'accompagnaient en retrait. Il y avait quelque chose de touchant et d'assez déchirant. Ursula écouta attentivement. Le chant de cette sirène tout en noir et blanc était par ailleurs tout en réserve, à l'opposé du maquillage outrancier et des vêtements extravagants qu'elle affectionnait porter.

Ursula en était touchée. Pas parce que le chant était émouvant en lui-même. Mais parce que cette femme lui offrait un présent qui lui était tout destiné ce qu'elle n'était plus apte à faire, ce qui lui manquait terriblement et qui, par ailleurs, lui rappelait cruellement sa maison : chanter.

* * *

La porte claqua et Gold décrocha son regard de l'écran lumineux sur lequel il était rivé depuis des heures.

\- « Je me tue à élaborer notre arrivée à Storybrooke et vous partez écumer New-York ?, lança-t-il avec un certain dédain.

\- Quoi ?, s'étonna Ursula. L'océan est pas assez grand ? Tu ne nous vois plus et tu t'affoles ? »

Cruella ricana à cette réplique, faisant sourire Ursula. Gold roula des yeux et se tut finalement. L'ordinateur avait de nouveau accaparé toute son attention.

Ursula partit enfiler une tenue plus confortable et partit se perdre dans le flots de ses draps. Elle éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux afin de trouver le sommeil aussitôt.

Cependant, quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit le parquet grincer légèrement et sentit le lit s'affaisser à côté d'elle. Elle alluma aussitôt la lampe de chevet et se fendit d'un rictus narquois et vainqueur. Cruella se cachait naïvement son visage de ses mains.

Ursula ne se surprenait pas de sa présence. Le Ténébreux avait déjà investi son canapé et elle avait dû, par dépit, se résoudre à partager son lit. Ce qui l'intriguait et l'amusait grandement était de surprendre enfin la Cruella De Vil sans artifices. Pourtant, si maculée de son maquillage outrancier, elle était d'une certaine beauté on ne pouvait plus nier ses traits fins et sa peau délicate dont elle était naturellement dôtés.

\- « Tu te caches mais tu es une perle, lança Ursula dans un rire quelque peu moqueur.

\- C'est facile à dire, rétorqua Cruella. Tu es comme du chocolat et je ressemble à un cachet d'aspirine. »

Elles rirent toutes deux de cette comparaison. Ceci était une mélodie rauque et sincère.

\- « Pourquoi as-tu chanté ?, demanda Ursula avec plus de sérieux.

\- Come on, _darling_... Je t'apprécie plus que tous mes manteaux de fourrures. »

Cruella ne cessait de dire que ses divines fourrures étaient son amour le plus pur. Pourtant c'est bien un petit poisson qu'elle cherchait à prendre dans ses filets.

Ursula saisit immédiatement le sous-entendu et souffla finalement :

« Bonne nuit... _darling_ ».

FIN.

* * *

**Notes :**

**Le passage du chant est inspiré du 4x16.**

**Le passage du chéquier et du stylo à plume est tiré des **_101 Dalmatiens_** de Disney. « J'adore les fourrures, je n'aime que ça. Quelle femme dans cette vallée de larmes pourrait ne pas aimer les fourrures, darling ? » est une réplique issue du même film.**

**J'ai repris l'idée du 4x13 où elles s'arrêtent dans un fast food.**


End file.
